It Should Have Been Me
by Aliyah-Shalom-David34
Summary: Um... I dont really know how to Explain it, But... You'll figure out when you read it. Its Tiva! If that Interests you. Bit of McAbby in Later Chapters. Took it over for HeyItsHeyy. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya Guys! Taking over this story for HeyItsHayy. She wrote the first 2 chapters. Anyway... Enjoy! And don't forget to Review!

* * *

''WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME, GIBBS?!''

''BEAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE YOU, DINOZZO!"

I stopped and stared at him. He was right, it was her choice...but it still should have been me and not her.

''She doesn't deserve this, Boss.''

''I know, Tony. If the roles were reversed, would you want her to feel like it was her fault?"

...I thought about what he said, even though I already knew the answer.

''No, but-''

''NO BUTS, DINOZZO! IT WAS A SIMPLE YES OR NO QUESTION!"

"NO, I WOULDN'T! OKAY?! IS THAT BETTER FOR YOU-?!

''Dinozzo,-''

''NO, GIBBS! DON'T ''DINOZZO'' ME RIGHT NOW! I'M PISSED AND I WANT TO CATCH THIS BASTARD, BUT I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HER HERE IN CASE NO ONES HERE FOR HER AND SHE WAKES UP ALONE! I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN-''

''TONY SHUT UP AND LOOK BEHIND YOU!''

...Just then, Gibbs points to a man in a white coat. He looked sad and angry, and that worried me...alot.

So what do ya think? Reveiw! God wants you to! Every time you dont, God kills a Kitten!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ziver, you and Dinozzo go that way, McGee and I will go this way."

"Yes, Gibbs"

"Got it, Boss!"

Tony and I start to head down the ally, Looking for any signs of Bodnar. Ever since we had a lead on the Ilan Bodnar case, Tony has gone CRAZY. It is not like Ilan hired someone to kill HIS father. As a matter of fact, his father is still VERY much ALIVE! I should be the one going crazy. Apparently Tony does not know who he is dealing with if he is going to after a TRAINED MOSSAD ASSASIN! How FOOLISH could someone be to do what Tony has been doing! I AM the person who needs revenge. I AM blood. HE IS not!

"You okay, Zee-Vah?"

"Yes, I am just...Fine."

"Are you su-"

"YES, TONY I SAID I WAS FINE! CAN YOU JUST...just leave me alone and get back to work? Please?"

"Fine, Shut me out...ONCE AGAIN! I'm DONE trying to help you if "Fine" is all i get! You're a PERSON, Ziva. Not THE TIN-MAN!"

"So now you are calling me a man, made out of tin?!

"NO, ZIVA! The Tin-Man is a fictional character from the 1939 CLASSIC, The Wizard of Oz! You know what! THAT DOESN'T MATTER!

He angrily starts to walk away. That made me feel worse than I did before our fight. I just...Don't want to see him get hurt. I would NEVER forgive myself if he got hurt because HE was trying to get ME the justice and revenge I need. Just because I do not show my emotions, does not mean i do not HAVE emotions.

"Tony, wai-."

"No, Ziva! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I've been trying ALL WEEKEND to get you to open up and let me in, but your incapable of it!"

Just then, he starts to walk away again. Out of the corner of my eye I see Ilan Bodnar kneeling behind a bush with a gun. He lifts it up slowly, grins, and aims for Tony. When I finally realize what is happening...

"TONY -"

"NO, ZI-"

I pushed him down, but I did not manage to get down in time. The next thing I know I am holding my side trying to slow the bleeding, but it's not working too well. I feel dizzy, and fall down and Tony catches me. He lays me down flat, he presses on my wound. I start gasping for air.

"Ziva! Stay with me! I'm gonna call an ambulance!"

Suddenly everything was fading. Tony, his voice...All of the blood around ME. My vision started to blur, but I heard two familiar voices...McGee and Gibbs.

"ZIVER!" McGee was too shocked to speak. They came rushing towards Tony and I. Tony started tearing up.

"Ziva, the ambulance is coming. Stay with me! I'm so sorry!

Then everything went black. The last thing I heard was Tonys voice...Apologizing for something he did not even do.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya Guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been kinda busy. Went to a Carnival on Saturday then went swimming on Sunday. But any way… Here it is!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

TONY'S P.O.V

Just then, Gibbs points to a man in a white coat. He looked sad and angry, and that worried me...a lot.

I walked over to him.

"Miss David took extensive Damage to her Spinal Column. If she survives, she may never walk again. I'm Sorry. She isn't awake yet, but you may see her."

I nodded.

Gibbs walked over to me.

"What are you waiting for? Go see her."

When I entered the room I was shocked. Even though I expected it, it looked… Wrong, to see Ziva so weak and pale.

_"She may never walk again."_

Those words echoed in my head. What if that's true? What if she never walks again? What if she doesn't even survive? Stop thinking that Anthony DiNozzo! Of Course she'll survive! She's Ziva! The Ziva David! The Crazy Ex-Mossad Ninja Assassin you Love! Wait, back up a second. Love? Do I truly love her? Yes. Yes I do love her. And I always will. No matter what. Suddenly all the machines in the room began to beep. Several doctors and nurses rushed into the room.

"Sir, I need you to leave! Now!"

I was pushed out of the room. I panicked. I heard several shouts. Finally things started to calm down.

* * *

Did you like it? It's the first chapter I actually wrote. Please review. And trust me; I love it when you do. But obviously, others don't like it when I ask for 10 reviews per chapter. Would you voice your opinion? Please? S'il vous plaît ? (I'm taking French! Yay!)


	4. Sorrowful News

If you have not yet heard the news, I am sorry to announce, That Cote De Pablo Will NOT Be coming back as Ziva David. No one knows her Fate yet. I also regret to Inform you, I will not post any new stories/Chapters until I know Her fate. I am Sorry. Please Give me your Opinnion. I will now go roll up in a ball and cry. Thank you for your time.


End file.
